dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Tree
Normal= |resources = |renew = Yes |spawns= |biome = Forest, Grassland |spawnCode = "evergreen"}} |-| Lumpy= |spawnCode = "evergreen_sparse" |tool = |resources = }} |-| Spiky= |resources = 20% |renew = No |biome = Marsh|spawnCode = "marsh_tree"}} Trees are generated randomly with each new map and can be naturally found anywhere except in Rockyland or Savanna (although they may still be planted there). Evergreen ''trees are most commonly found in Forests or Grasslands while ''Spiky Trees are found only in Marshes. Trees are the primary source of Logs and Pine Cones. They can be chopped down with an Axe or by Pig followers. A felled tree leaves behind a tree stump, which can be dug up with a Shovel for an extra Log. Evergreens Evergreens have a 4-stage life cycle – small, medium, large, and dead, which they continuously cycle through. Once cut, stumps do not regrow into trees nor do new trees spawn naturally; the only way to get more trees is to plant them with Pine Cones. Tree stumps, however, are treated as normal trees by the game: they are shown on the map as normal trees and they change their size from small to dead continuously as unchopped trees do. Like other trees, the stumps of the Evergreen variety can be dug up with a Shovel or Regal Shovel to get an additional log. Planting a Pine Cone will produce a sapling tree which will grow into a small Evergreen which will follow the normal cycle until it is chopped down or burned. When a tree is chopped down a nearby Evergreen may stand up and become a Treeguard. After day 3, each tree felled has a 1.3% percent chance of spawning a Treeguard from a nearby Evergreen including trees you have grown. The Treeguard will chase whoever chopped down trees near them until the player plants enough Pine Cones to pacify it or runs beyond the Treeguard's attack range. Since Treeguards are quite slow, they're relatively easy to outrun. Note that a Treeguard that's been pacified will "sort of" revert to a normal Evergreen - it will look like a normal Evergreen but will actually be identified as a Treeguard (and will be attackable). Treeguards that have been simply been outrun will keep their Treeguard form. Lumpy Evergreen Lumpy Evergreens are a variant of the typical evergreen with lumpy and wilted-looking branches. Unlike normal Evergreens, the Lumpy variety does not produce Pine Cones, leading characters to wonder how it reproduces at all. They still have a life-cycle, growing to huge trees and then reverting to small ones. Also like normal trees, lumpy ones can become Treeguards. Like other trees, the stumps of the Lumpy Evergreen variety can be dug up with a Shovel or Regal Shovel to get an additional log. When spawned naturally in Survival, Lumpy Evergreens only appear in Forest biomes (the dark brown terrain), however in adventure mode they may be found elsewhere. Often entire forests of Lumpy Evergreens will be found, however they usually do not mix with standard Evergreens. Currently the number of Lumpy Evergreens generated in a world are not affected by the "Trees" slider setting in the custom world settings. Spiky Tree Spiky Trees are found only in the Marsh. Instead of dropping Logs when chopped like other trees, Spiky Trees drop Twigs with only a 20% chance to drop a Log. Also, these trees do not have a life-cycle (changing size over time). There is also no way to replant them. Like other trees, the stumps of the Spiky variety can be dug up with a Shovel or Regal Shovel to get an additional log. Burning If a tree is exposed to fire (such as from an uncontrolled campfire, a torch, or other nearby burning object) it will quickly ignite and can rapidly spread to nearby trees or other plants. It is very dangerous to be in a dense forest when trees are burning. The damage caused by fire will kill small creatures like birds and rabbits near instantly, and can also damage Wilson if he stands too close. Burning trees produce a great deal of light and heat, however they burn out quickly. Once a tree is consumed by fire it will be reduced to a burnt tree, which can be chopped down with an Axe to produce a piece of Charcoal (and occasionally a pine cone or 2). Bugs *When chopping down a burning tree (not one that has already burnt) with an axe of any kind or as a Werebeaver, the game will sometimes crash, but when it doesn't, the tree will drop as many Logs and Pine Cones as listed above using only 1% of your axe, as if it was a burnt tree. *When you die near a tree your items will sometimes land on top of it, and you can't reach them. *When rapidly chopping down a tree with left click, sometimes the player's axe will say 0% and take up one inventory space. Gallery Category:Plants Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Resources Category:Flammable Objects Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Non-Renewable Category:Trees Category:Ruins